Transfer feed presses are well known in the metal working industry. While they vary in size, and output, depending on the manufacturer's specific needs, they typically have certain common components. In general, a transfer feed press is a machine having a plurality of successive work stations wherein work pieces are pressed to form a variety of products. The transfer feed press typically uses pairs of transfer feed rails for transporting work pieces through the successive stations as well as into and out of the machine. In a tri-axis type feed, these transfer rails are reciprocated longitudinally, transversely, and vertically in order to achieve the transport of the work pieces.
Reciprocation of the transfer feed rails may be achieved by a number of methods known in the art, such as cam drive systems that translate motion to the rail either directly or by the use of gear systems. Although precise movement of the rails is necessary in order to produce quality products, the cumulation of the tolerances of the components of the driving mechanism may result in undesirable, imprecise movement in the form of bounce of the transfer feed rails. Although the problem has been reduced somewhat in conjugate camming systems, and through the use of a number of devices, these design changes and devices have generally been inadequate to ensure positive, slip-free meshing of the gears at high speeds.